The invention relates to novel substituted phenyluracils, to processes for their preparation and to their use as crop treatment agents, in particular as herbicides.
It is known that certain substituted phenyluracils have herbicidal properties (cf. EP 408382/U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,084/U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,935/U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,755, EP 563384, EP 648749, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,430, WO 91/00278, WO-A-97/01541, WO-A-00/02866, WO-A-98141093). However, these compounds have hitherto not attained significant importance.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) 
in which
Q represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO or SO2,
R1 represents hydrogen, amino, optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl or alkinyl having in each case 2 to 4 carbon atoms,
R2 represents cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl or in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R3 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally halogen-substituted alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R4 represents hydrogen, nitro, cyano or halogen,
R5 represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, bromine or in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
R6 represents an optionally nitro-, hydroxyl-, mercapto-, amino-, cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, cyano-C1-C4-alkyl-, carboxyl -C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonylalkyl-, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-aminocarbonylalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, cyano-C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-, carboxyl-C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy-, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-aminocarbonyl-C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-, C2-C4-alkenyloxy-, C2-C4-alkinyloxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-thio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkyl-sulphonyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl-amino-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl-amino- or C1-C4-alkyl-sulphonyl-amino-substituted nitrogen-containing heterocyclic grouping from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, triazolinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, quinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl,
including all possible tautomeric forms of the compounds of the general formula (I) and the possible salts and acid or base adducts of the compounds of the general formula (I).
In the definitions, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl or alkanediyl, are in each case straight-chain or branchedxe2x80x94including in combination with heteroatoms, such as in alkoxy.
Preferred substituents or preferred ranges of the radicals that are present in the formulae given above and below are defined below.
Q preferably represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur) or SO2.
R1 preferably represents hydrogen, amino, in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, or in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted propenyl or propinyl.
R2 preferably represents cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl or in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or 1-propyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl.
R3 preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl.
R4 preferably represents hydrogen, cyano, fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
R5 preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, bromine or in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy.
R6 preferably represents an in each case optionally nitro-, hydroxyl-, amino-, cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, chloromethyl-, fluoromethyl-, dichloromethyl-, difluoromethyl-, trichloromethyl-, trifluoromethyl-, chlorodifluoromethyl-, fluorodichloromethyl-, chloroethyl-, fluoroethyl-, dichloroethyl-, difluoroethyl, chlorofluoroethyl-, trichloroethyl-, trifluoroethyl-, chlorodifluoroethyl-, fluorodichloroethyl-, tetrafluoroethyl-, chlorotrifluoroethyl-, pentafluoroethyl-, chloro-n-propyl-, fluoro-n-propyl-, chloro-i-propyl-, fluoro-i-propyl-, dichloropropyl-, difluoropropyl-, trichloropropyl-, trifluoropropyl-, cyanomethyl-, cyanoethyl-, cyanopropyl-, carboxymethyl-, carboxyethyl-, carboxypropyl-, methoxymethyl-, ethoxymethyl-, propoxymethyl-, methoxyethyl-, ethoxyethyl-, methoxycarbonylmethyl-, ethoxycarbonylmethyl-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylmethyl-, methylaminocarbonylmethyl-, ethylaminocarbonylmethyl-, dimethylaminocarbonylmethyl-, methoxycarbonylethyl-, ethoxycarbonylethyl-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, chlorodifluoromethoxy-, carboxymethoxy-, carboxyethoxy-, methoxycarbonylmethoxy-, ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylmethoxy-, methylaminocarbonylmethoxy-, ethylaminocarbonylmethoxy-, dimethylaminocarbonylmethoxy-, methoxycarbonylethoxy-, ethoxycarbonylethoxy-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylethoxy-, methylaminocarbonylethoxy-, ethylaminocarbonylethoxy-, dimethylaminocarbonylethoxy-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl-, propenyloxy-, butenyloxy-, propinyloxy-, butinyloxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio-, difluoromethylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, chlorodifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, n- or i-propylsulfonyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, acetylamino-, propionylamino-, n- or i-butyroylamino-, methoxycarbonylamino-, ethoxycarbonylamino-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylamino-, methylsulphonylamino-, ethylsulphonylamino-, n- or i-propylsulphonylamino-substituted nitrogen-containing heterocyclic grouping form the group consisting of pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, triazolinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, quinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl.
Q particularly preferably represents O (oxygen) or S (sulphur).
R1 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, amino or represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl or ethyl.
R2 particularly preferably represents cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl or in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
R3 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl or ethyl.
R4 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine.
R5 particularly preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, bromine or trifluoromethyl.
R6 particularly preferably represents an in each case optionally nitro-, hydroxyl-, amino-, cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, dichloromethyl-, difluoromethyl-, trichloromethyl-, trifluoromethyl-, chlorodifluoromethyl-, fluorodichloromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, chlorodifluoromethoxy-, carboxymethoxy-, carboxyethoxy-, methoxycarbonylmethoxy-, ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylmethoxy-, methoxycarbonylethoxy-, ethoxycarbonylethoxy-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylethoxy-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, propenyloxy-, butenyloxy-, propinyloxy-, butinyloxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio-, difluoromethylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, chlorodifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl-, n- or i-propylsulphonyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, acetylamino-, propionylamino-, n- or i-butyroylamino-, methoxycarbonylamino-, ethoxycarbonyl amino-, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl amino-, methylsulphonylamino-, ethylsulphonylamino-, n- or i-propylsulphonylamino-substituted nitrogen-containing heterocyclic grouping from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, triazolinyl, pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, quinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl.
Q very particularly preferably represents O (oxygen).
R1 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, amino, methyl or ethyl.
R2 very particularly preferably represents cyano or trifluoromethyl.
R3 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl.
R5 very particularly preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl or bromine.
R6 very particularly preferably represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, amino-, cyano-, carboxyl-, carbamoyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, dichloromethyl-, difluoromethyl-, trichloromethyl-, trifluoromethyl-, chlorodifluoromethyl-, fluorodichloromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, chlorodifluoromethoxy-, carboxymethoxy-, carboxyethoxy-, methoxycarbonylmethoxy-, ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylmethoxy-, methoxycarbonylethoxy-, ethoxycarbonylethoxy-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylethoxy-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, propenyloxy-, butenyloxy-, propinyloxy-, butinyloxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, difluoromethylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, chlorodifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, n- or i-propylsulfonyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, acetylamino-, propionylamino-, n- or i-butyroylamino-, methoxycarbonylamino-, ethoxycarbonylamino-, n- or i-propoxycarbonylamino-, methylsulphonylamino-, ethylsulphonylamino-, n- or i-propylsulphonylamino-substituted pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl or benzoxazolyl.
R1 most preferably represents hydrogen, amino or methyl.
R2 most preferably represents trifluoromethyl.
R5 most preferably represents cyano or bromine.
R6 most preferably represents in each case optionally hydroxyl-, amino-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl-, ethyl-, trichloromethyl-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted pyrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or benzoxazolyl.
R6 represents, with extraordinary preference, pyrimidinyl.
A very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q represents O (oxygen),
R1 represents methyl,
R2 represents trifluoromethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents cyano and
R6 represents 1-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-trimethylpyrazol-5-yl, 1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-s-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl or 1-t-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q represents O (oxygen),
R1 represents methyl,
R2 represents trifluoromethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents bromine and
R6 represents 1-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-trimethylpyrazol-5-yl, 1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-s-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl or 1-t-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q represents O (oxygen),
R1 represents amino,
R2 represents trifluoromethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents cyano and
R6 represents 1-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-trimethylpyrazol-5-yl, 1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-s-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl or 1-t-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q represents O (oxygen),
R1 represents amino,
R2 represents trifluoromethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents bromine and
R6 represents 1-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3-dimethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-trimethylpyrazol-5-yl, 1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-ethyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-methyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-propyl-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-n-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-i-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl, 1-s-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl or 1-t-butyl-pyrazol-5-yl.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the meanings given above and
R6 represents pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-chloro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-fluoro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,5-dichloro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,5-difluoro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-chloro-5-fluoropyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-fluoro-4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,5,6-trimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methoxy-6-methyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 6-difluoromethoxy-4-methyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,6-dimethoxy-pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-chloro-pyrimidin-4-yl, 5,6-dichloro-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-chloro-5-fluoro-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-methyl-pyrimidin-4-yl, 5-chloro-6-methyl-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-trifluoromethyl-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-hydroxy-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-methoxy-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-methoxycarbonylmethoxy-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-ethoxycarbonylmethoxy-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-methoxycarbonylethoxy-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-ethoxycarbonylethoxy-pyrimidin-4-yl, 6-chloro-5-fluoro-pyrimidin-4-yl, 5-fluoro-4-hydroxy-pyrimin-4-yl or 5-fluoro-6-methoxy-pyrimidin-4-yl.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the meanings given above and
R6 represents pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl, 3-chloro-pyridin-2-yl, 3-fluoro-pyridin-2-yl, 4-chloro-pyridin-2-yl, 4-fluoro-pyridin-2-yl, 5-chloro-pyridin-2-yl, 5-fluoro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,4-dichloro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,5-dichloro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,6-dichloro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,4-difluoro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,5-di-fluoro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,6-difluoro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,5,6-trichloro-pyridin-2-yl, 3,5,6-trifluoro-pyridin-2-yl, 3-cyano-pyridin-2-yl, 4-cyano-pyridin-2-yl, 5-cyano-pyridin-2-yl, 6-cyano-pyridin-2-yl, 3-methyl-pyridin-2-yl, 4-methyl-pyridin-2-yl, 5-methyl-pyridin-2-yl, 6-methyl-pyridin-2-yl, 4-chloro-pyridin-3-yl, 4-fluoro-pyridin-3-yl, 5-chloro-pyridin-3-yl, 5-fluoro-pyridin-3-yl, 6-chloro-pyridin-3-yl, 6-fluoro-pyridin-3-yl, 4,5-dichloro-pyridin-3-yl, 4,5-di-fluoro-pyridin-3-yl, 2-cyano-pyridin-3-yl, 4-cyano-pyridin-3-yl, 5-cyano-pyridin-3-yl, 6-cyano-pyridin-3-yl, 2-methyl-pyridin-3-yl, 4-methyl-pyridin-3-yl, 5-methyl-pyridin-3-yl, 6-methyl-pyridin-3-yl, 2-chloro-pyridin-4-yl, 2-fluoro-pyridin-4-yl, 3-chloro-pyridin-4-yl, 3-fluoro-pyridin-4-yl, 2-cyano-pyridin-4-yl, 3-cyano-pyridin-4-yl, 2-methyl-pyridin-4-yl or 3-methyl-pyridin-4-yl.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the meanings given above and
R6 represents pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-chloro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-fluoro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,5-dichloro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,5-difluoro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-chloro-5-fluoro-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methyl-6-trifluoromethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 5-fluoro-4,6-dimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,5,6-trimethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methoxy-6-methyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 6-difluoro-methoxy-4-methyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4-methoxy-6-trifluoromethyl-pyrimidin-2-yl, 4,6-dimethoxy-pyrimidin-2-yl.
Preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I), which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being preferred.
Particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being very particularly preferred.
Most preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being most preferred.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with one another as desired, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
The novel substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) have interesting biological properties. In particular, they have strong herbicidal activity.
The novel substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) phenyluracils of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above
are reacted with compounds of the general formula (III)
X1xe2x80x94R6 (III)
xe2x80x83in which
R6 is as defined above and
X1 represents halogen or alkylsulphonyl,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(b) halogenophenyluracils of the general formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
X2 represents halogen,
are reacted with compounds of the general formula (V)
Mxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94R6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
xe2x80x83in which
Q and R6 are each as defined above and
M represents hydrogen or a metal equivalent,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(c) aminoalkenoic acid esters of the general formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2 and R3 are each as defined above and
R represents alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl,
are reacted with substituted phenyl isocyanates of the general formula (VII) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above
or with substituted phenylurethanes (phenylcarbamates) of the general formula (VIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above and
R represents alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(d) substituted N-phenyl-1-alkoxycarbonylamino-maleimides of the general formula (IX) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above and
Rxe2x80x2 represents alkyl
are reacted with a metal hydroxide in the presence of water and, if appropriate in the presence of an organic solvent,
or when
(e) substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (Ia) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above
are reacted with 1-aminooxy-2,4-dinitro-benzene or 2-aminooxysulphonyl-1,3,5-tri-methylbenzene or with alkylating agents of the general formula (X)
X3xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
xe2x80x83in which
A1 represents optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl or alkinyl having in each case 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and
X3 represents halogen or the grouping xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94A1,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
and electrophilic or nucleophilic and/or oxidation or reduction reactions within the scope of the definition of the substituents are, if appropriate, subsequently carried out in a customary manner.
The compounds of the general formula (I) can be converted by customary methods into other compounds of the general formula (I) in accordance with the above definition, for example by reaction with dicyanogen or hydrogen sulphide (for example R5: Brxe2x86x92CN, CNxe2x86x92CSNH2, cf. the Preparation Examples).
Using, for example, 3-amino-1-(2-chloro-4-bromo-5-hydroxy-phenyl)-4-trifluoro-methyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1 (2H)-pyrimidine and 4-difluoromethoxy-6-methyl-2-methylsulphonyl-pyrimidine as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
Using, for example, 1-(4-cyano-2,5-difluoro-phenyl)-4-chlorodifluormethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and 5-hydroxy-1-methyl-pyrazole as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
Using, for example, methyl 3-amino-4,4,4-trifluoro-crotonate and 4-bromo-2-chloro-5-(5-chloro-pyrimidin-2-yl-thio)-phenyl isocyanate as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (c) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
Using, for example, methyl [1-[4-cyano-2-fluoro-5-(pyrimidin-2-yl)-phenyl]-2,5-dioxo-2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-carbamate as starting material, the course of the reaction in the process (d) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
Using, for example, 1-[4-cyano-2-fluoro-5-(1,3-dimethyl-pyrazol-5-yl-oxy)-phenyl]-4-difluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and methyl bromide as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process (e) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the phenyluracils to be used as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I). In the formula (II), Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. WO-A-97/01541, WO-A-98/54155).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process according to the invention. In the general formula (III), R6 preferably has that meaning which has already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred, particularly preferred, very particularly preferred or most preferred for R6; X1 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine or alkylsulphonyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, in particular fluorine, chlorine, bromine or methylsulphonyl.
Most of the starting materials of the general formula (III) are known organic chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the halogenophenyluracils to be used as starting materials in the process (d) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (IV), R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred, particularly preferred, very particularly preferred or most preferred for R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5; x2 preferably represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
The starting materials of the general formula (IV) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. EP-A-648749).
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the compounds further to be used as starting materials in the process (b) according to the invention. In the general formula (V), Q and R6 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred, particularly preferred, very particularly preferred or most preferred for Q and R6; M preferably represents hydrogen or an alkali metal, in particular hydrogen, sodium or potassium.
Most of the starting materials of the general formula (V) are known organic chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the aminoalkenoic acid esters to be used as starting materials in the process (c) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (VI), R1, R2 and R3 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred, particularly preferred, very particularly preferred or most preferred for R1, R2 and R3; R preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The starting materials of the general formula (VI) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. J. Heterocycl. Chem. 9 (1972), 513-522).
The formula (VII) provides general definition of the phenyl isocyanates further to be used as starting materials in process (c) according to the invention and the formula (VII) provides a general definition of the phenylurethanes to be used alternatively. In the general formulae (VII) and (VIII), Q, R4, R5 and R6 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred, particularly preferred, very particularly preferred or most preferred for Q, R4, R5 and R6; R preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, in particular methyl, ethyl, phenyl or benzyl.
The starting materials of the general formulae (VII) and (VIII) have hitherto not been disclosed in the literature; as novel substances, they also form part of the subject-matter of the present application.
The novel substituted phenyl isocyanates of the general formula (VII) are obtained when aniline derivatives of the general formula (XI) 
in which
Q, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above
are reacted with phosgene in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C. (cf. also EP-A-648749).
The novel substituted phenylurethanes of the general formula (VIE) are obtained when aniline derivatives of the general formula (XI) 
in which
Q, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above
are reacted with chlorocarbonyl compounds of the general formula (XII)
ROxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
xe2x80x83in which
R is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, such as, for example, pyridine, and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, methylene chloride, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C. (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The aniline derivatives of the general formula (XI) required as precursors are generally known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. DE-A-3240975, DE-A-3337828, EP-A-79311).
Hitherto undisclosed and, as novel substances, part of the subject-matter of the present application are aniline derivatives of the general formula (XIa) 
in which
Q, R4 and R6 are each as defined above and
Y represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl or trifluoromethyl.
The novel aniline derivatives of the general formula (XIa) are obtained when (xcex1) anilines of the general formula (XIII) 
in which
Q, R4 and Y are each as defined above
are reacted with compounds of the general formula (III)
X1xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
xe2x80x83in which
R6 and X1 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, such as, for example, potassium hydroxide, potassium carbonate or pyridine, and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, methanol, acetonitrile, N,N-dimethyl-formamide or N-methyl-pyrrolidone, at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. (cf. the Preparation Examples),
or when
(xcex2) anilines of the general formula (XIV) 
xe2x80x83in which
R4, X2 and Y are each as defined above
are reacted with compounds of the general formula (V)
Mxe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94R6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
xe2x80x83in which
M, Q and R6 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, such as, for example, potassium carbonate or sodium hydride, and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as,
for example, acetonitrile, N,N-dimethyl-formamide or N-methyl-pyrrolidone, at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The formula (IX) provides a general definition of the substituted N-phenyl-1-alkoxycarbonylamino-maleimides to be used as starting materials in the process (d) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (IX), Q, R4, R5 and R6 each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred, particularly preferred, very particularly preferred or most preferred for Q, R4, R5 and R6; Rxe2x80x2 preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The novel substituted N-phenyl-1-alkoxycarbonylamino-maleimides of the general formula (IX) are obtained when alkyl (2,5-dioxo-2,5-dihydro-furan-3-yl)-carbamates of the general formula (XV) 
in which
R3 is as defined above and
Rxe2x80x2 represents alkyl (in particular methyl or ethyl)
are reacted with aniline derivatives of the general formula (XI) 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, acetic acid, at temperatures between 0C and 200xc2x0 C.
The precursors of the general formula (XV) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. DE-A-19604229).
The formula (Ia) provides a general definition of the substituted phenyluracils to be used as starting materials in the process (e) according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (Ia), Q, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6.
As novel substances, the starting materials of the general formula (Ia) for process (e) also form part of the subject-matter of the present application; they can be prepared by processes (a) to (d) according to the invention.
The formula (X) provides a general definition of the alkylating agents further to be used as starting materials in the process (e) according to the invention. In the general formula (X), A1 preferably represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or 1-propyl or in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted propenyl or propinyl, in particular methyl or ethyl; X3 preferably represents chlorine, bromine, iodine, methoxysulphonyloxy or ethoxysulphonyloxy, in particular bromine or methoxysulphonyloxy.
The starting materials of the general formula (X) are known organic chemicals for synthesis.
The processes according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the general formula (I) are preferably carried out using diluents. Suitable diluents for carrying out the processes (a), (b), (c), (d) and (e) according to the invention are, in addition to water, especially inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or 1-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
Suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a), (b), (c) and (e) according to the invention are, in general, the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These include preferably alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or 1-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide, or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tri-propylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-aniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]-non-5-ene (DBN) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
Other suitable reaction auxiliaries for the processes (a), (b), (c) and (e) according to the invention are phase-transfer catalysts. Examples of such catalysts which may be mentioned are:
tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, tetraoctylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulphate, methyl-trioctylammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethylammonium chloride, hexadecyl-trimethylammonium bromide, benzyl-trimethylammonium chloride, benzyl-triethylammonium chloride, benzyl-trimethylammonium hydroxide, benzyl-triethylammonium hydroxide, benzyl-tributylammonium chloride, benzyl-tributylammonium bromide, tetrabutyl-phosphonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium chloride, tributyl-hexadecyl-phosphonium bromide, butyl-triphenylphosphonium chloride, ethyl-trioctyl-phosphonium bromide, tetraphenylphosphonium bromide.
Preferred metal hydroxides used in the process (d) according to the invention are alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, in particular lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide.
When carrying out the processes (a), (b), (c), (d) and (e) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the processes are carried out at temperatures between 0C and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The processes (a), (b), (c), (d) and (e) according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
For carrying out the processes according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess of one of the components. The reaction is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and the reaction mixture is generally stirred at the required temperature for several hours. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed killers. Weeds in the broadest sense are understood to mean all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Abutilon, Amaranthus, Ambrosia, Anoda, Anthemis, Aphanes, Atriplex, Bellis, Bidens, Capsella, Carduus, Cassia, Centaurea, Chenopodium, Cirsium, Convolvulus, Datura, Desmodium, Emex, Erysimum, Euphorbia, Galeopsis, Galinsoga, Galium, Hibiscus, Ipomoea, Kochia, Lamium, Lepidium, Lindernia, Matricaria, Mentha, Mercurialis, Mullugo, Myosotis, Papaver, Pharbitis, Plantago, Polygonum, Portulaca, Ranunculus, Raphanus, Rorippa, Rotala, Rumex, Salsola, Senecio, Sesbania, Sida, Sinapis, Solanum, Sonchus, Sphenoclea, Stellaria, Taraxacum, Thlaspi, Trifolium, Urtica, Veronica, Viola, Xanthium.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Arachis, Beta, Brassica, Cucumis, Cucurbita, Helianthus, Daucus, Glycine, Gossypium, Ipomoea, Lactuca, Linum, Lycopersicon, Nicotiana, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Vicia.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Aegilops, Agropyron, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera, Avena, Brachiaria, Bromus, Cenchrus, Commelina, Cynodon, Cyperus, Dactyloctenium, Digitaria, Echinochloa, Eleocharis, Eleusine, Eragrostis, Eriochloa, Festuca, Fimbristylis, Heteranthera, Imperata, Ischaemum, Leptochloa, Lolium, Monochoria, Panicum, Paspalum, Phalaris, Phleum, Poa, Rottboellia, Sagittaria, Scirpus, Setaria, Sorghum.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Allium, Ananas, Asparagus, Avena, Hordeum, Oryza, Panicum, Saccharum, Secale, Sorghum, Triticale, Triticum, Zea.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The active compounds according to the invention are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total control of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and areas with and without tree plantings. Similarly, the active compounds according to the invention can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns, turf and pastureland, and for the selective control of weeds in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention have strong herbicidal activity and a broad activity spectrum when used on the soil or on above-ground parts of plants. To a certain extent, they are also suitable for the selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops, both by the pre-emergence and by the post-emergence method.
At certain concentrations or application rates, the active compounds according to the invention can also be employed for controlling animal pests and fungal or bacterial plant diseases. If appropriate, they can also be used as intermediates or precursors for the synthesis of other active compounds.
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. Plants are to be understood here as meaning all plants and plant populations such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including plant cultivars which can or cannot be protected by plant breeders certificates. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, fruit-bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include harvested plants and vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The treatment of the plants and parts of plants according to the invention with the active compounds is carried out directly or by action on their environment, habitat or storage area according to customary treatment methods, for example by dipping, spraying, evaporating, atomizing, broadcasting, brushing-on and, in the case of propagation material, in particular in the case of seeds, furthermore by one- or multi-layer coating.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic substances impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is to say liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is to say emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diato-maceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite and synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose, natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 percent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides and/or substances which improve the compatibility with crop plants (xe2x80x9csafenersxe2x80x9d), finished formulations or tank mixes being possible. Also possible are mixtures with weed-killers comprising one or more known herbicides and a safener.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example acetochlor, acifluorfen (-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim (-sodium), ametryne, amicarbazone, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, beflubutamid, benazolin (-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron (-methyl), bentazon, benzfendizone, benzobicyclon, benzofenap, benzoylprop (-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac (-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butafenacil (-allyl), butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone (-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron (-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlortoluron, cinidon (-ethyl), cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clefoxydim, clethodim, clodinafop (-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron (-methyl), cloransulam (-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cybutryne, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop (-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, dichlorprop (-P), diclofop (-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl (-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, epropodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron (-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop (-P-ethyl), fentrazamide, flamprop (-isopropyl, -isopropyl-L, -methyl), flazasulfuron, florasulam, fluazifop (-P-butyl), fluazolate, flucarbazone (-sodium), flufenacet, flumetsulam, flumiclorac (-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen (-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron (-methyl, -sodium), flurenol (-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr (-butoxypropyl, -meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet (-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, foramsulfuron, glufosinate (-ammonium), glyphosate (-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop (-ethoxyethyl, -P-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz (-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, iodosulfuron (-methyl, -sodium), ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxachlortole, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, mecoprop, mefenacet, mesotrione, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-)metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron (-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pendralin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, picolinafen, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron (-methyl), profluazol, prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propoxycarbazone (-sodium), propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen (-ethyl), pyrazogyl, pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron (-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyridatol, pyriftalid, pyriminobac (-methyl), pyrithiobac (-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl, -P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron (-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, tepraloxydim, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron (-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron (-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin, trifloxysulfuron, triflusulfuron (-methyl), tritosulfuron.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in a customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing or broadcasting.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied both before and after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a relatively wide range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention is illustrated by the examples below.